Getting Away With Murder
by Trunks Koi
Summary: The deep sexualy charged ways of the world today is as deep as any. When your life is so confusing you can't stop. Fatherless and lost, even a killer, can these odds be switched into a soft lover? You be the judge and find out. (Truten)
1. The Begining

Getting Away with Murder  
  
All stories I write are rated mostly R and hot Yaoi is always involved.  
My second story to read on huh? As you notice this is labeled Romance and horror. I warn you my reader, this story is not all romance and love as I state. A murderer is after one of our boys, which one is it and who is the killer? Is it possible to change a murderers ways? Can this monster fall and feel love for one of his victims? Loads of sex and plenty of drugs. Death, confusion, dark inside lies and broken hearts covered in blood. Maybe a sad ending or maybe a happy, I never know what I chose to do when I sit down to write a new story for all my fans. Are you inside my mind yet? Do you understand me yet? Can you see me like I see myself?  
Flamers I warn you not to waste trees to tell me how much you hate my mind and writing, just got eat a beaver to save more trees. Thank you and enjoy my open minded reader, you are loved.  
Danielle

Trunks.z.x

I made my way down the highway in my convertible, heading from yet another boring date. I pushed my lavender hair out my eyes, feeling the wind push past me. The sun was going down, but still kept my sun glasses on my eyes. The guy wanted me there just to fuck him for his birthday. He forced me into his room and slammed me down on the bed, trying to pull my jeans down my hips. He found out why guys in our school feared me so much. He ended up with a broken jaw and a bloody nose, and a broken arm.

"What the hell did he think he was doing?" I ask myself, wondering what his parents are doing with him now. Probably in the hospital getting his face fixed. I chuckle to my self thinking what he's saying to them. I rest my case knowing it was attempted rape. All the scratches on my arms and hips show for that.  
  
I finally make my way back to the house. To tell my mom what happened to me and get ready for a few pictures. My father had left my mother about three months ago. He took bra and a little money and disappeared with out a trace. I was glad he took that monster of a child. She was just like my father, stuck up and nasty.

"Welcome home sweetie!" I hear the intercom say to me as I make my way into the garage to park my car.  
"Hi mom!" I yell making my way to the door to go inside. Bringing my coat with me. That was another sad thing to think about. The summer was nearly over and fall was setting in. It was rare for a day to be as warm as today now. I love warm weather, but I love snow too. I think its romantic some what. I hang my coat up and head into the kitchen. I was half way starved, not really thinking about my scratches on my body. I even has a few hickys on my neck, I don't know how they really got there. I'm guessing from dancing. I thought for a second then stopped what I was doing. But I didn't dance with any chicks, only a few guys and by myself. I got a nervous feeling inside my stomach. No fuckin dude has sucked on my neck, or danced that close with out my consent.  
"Trunks are you ok? What happened to your arms?!" I heard my mother screech out with fear. I managed to snap out of my deep thought and try to tell her what had happened.  
  
I slid into my training GI hoping I could get a little frustration out off my mind. It had been a week since the incident. I wasn't happy about how long it was taking to get him to pay for what he did to me. I wasn't in the gravity chamber, just in the back field of Capsule Corp. Something inside me told me to rip something up, I wasn't sure what to rip up. Paper maybe? No to simple I need something bigger, to see a reaction. I continued to throw punches at small robots that levitated around me. I destroyed each one with more force and more destruction. Like it was him, his body, his whole being into that small robot.  
"HE MUST DIE!" I yelled out as I destroyed the last one. I need more things to destroy! I need to see fear, I need to see that blood gushing out of that bitches body! I took my body into the air heading to that simple little house I knew that it contained. I floated out side his window seeing he was still awake playing on his damned computer. I'll show that bitch not to mess with a sayjin.

"DIE BITCH!" I busted the window with my body, I heard him scream my name. That was the last time I heard him say any thing to me. I grabbed his throat and began to close my hand around it to cut off his air supply. Feeling a crack between my palm and his eyes roll back into his head. That's not enough, I want to see blood!  
I scream out to him for doing such a thing to my gorgeous body. Just like all those other men that die mysteriously. Your next bitch, for hurting my complexion. Even a few unlucky girls have died at my hand.  
I rip open his body and watch as his insides spill to the ground. With all that blood, it made me hunger for more. I crush all of what was left of his body with my hands. I noticed no one seemed to be home now. They must have left this damned bitch by himself to play on the net.  
  
Yes it's true I'm an insane killer covered up in this beautiful face and body. Not a single person knows that I'm that brutal killer that blows the homes up of it's victims and disintegrates the bodies of his victims with it. Not a single clue has been found about me. I cease my case, now on to another dance club to see if I can pick up any one.  
  
I make it back to my balcony window to hurry and get cleaned up, it was a quick and easy kill tonight. I made my way into the shower washing off all of that bitches blood off of my body. I hurry up and get dressed and blow my hair dry. I had dressed in my loosest jeans with my boxers sticking over the top, and a black tank top. This might drive them up the wall. I chuckle to myself. I go down the steps to tell my mother exactly what and where I'm going. She agrees to it and lets me go. I have a good place in mind this time. This time I'm after a man not a boy, see if he's the right one to calm my senses. I get in one of my capsule black vipers and head out to the biggest gay club there was in Tokyo. I will find many victims in there.  
"Welcome sexy, since your so damn hot, free admission to night. Tell me when your dancing, I'd like to watch." The admission here was forty dollars. I love it when I get my way. The music hit my ears, booming and thundering inside my mind. I saw all the men sitting at tables for drinks staring at me. Some licking their lips. They want me, I know they do. I looked up on the dancing stage. There were a few women and guys a like, most likely lesbians and full gays. I smiled and looked at the DJ and winked at him when he looked at me. He widened his eyes and picked up his microphone.  
"If you got a pussy or boobs get off my dance stage, we have a new one here tonight. Warning to all men out there, don't cum in your pants. This is one hell of a beauty!" All the women on stage hopped off including a few guys I thought were guys. I flashed him a grin and got up on the stage and every one in the crowed had their eyes on me. I love all this attention, it makes me want to really dance for them, give them what they want.  
"Dance for us!" The crowd yelled at me. The DJ turned on a high beat techno song. Sandstorm I believe.  
I let them have what they wanted, I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall dangerously low on my hips. I shook every thing I had, my whole body started to sweat madly as I started to get sexual with my moves, letting my boxers fall like my jeans. So many men were whistling at my and some even trying to get up to dance with me. But many pulled them down from the stage. Not a single man compared to me, I was rocking those young boys minds that were watching me. I looked down to see a black haired boy dancing by himself, not really enjoying himself. He was watching me though just like any one else. Even the lesbians were enjoying my company. I watched another older man grab my pray I was spotting. That made me mad seeing him trying steal what was mine. He tried to get away from him. He didn't want him, that pissed me off even more. I jump down zipping up my jeans getting ready to kick some ass. The crowd wondered where I had went. I grabbed the man by the collar.  
"Leave him alone, he doesn't want to dance with you. You nasty old man." I said right in his face, I saw the young boy cower back into the wall.  
"How do you know you fucking pretty boy." Well at least he knows I look better than him. I might kill him later for that comment. I sinker and throw him into the dancing crowed and they take to him. They continue to dance looking at me. I turn to find my pray once again. He was in the same place he had retreated to. I walked up to him and put my hand out to him, to gesture for him to dance with me. He took my hand after a second looking at me. I brought my hips to his and started a slow grind with him, coaxing him to go with my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck letting him have access to my body hoping he would start to get a little wild with me. I start to suck on his neck hotly feeling his erection rubbing against me. His hair was wild and spiked, it was long too. I'm starting to get an odd feeling inside my stomach. Maybe I'm hungry or something like that. I continue to dance close to him until the song was over. I kiss him deeply and seductively hoping he would follow me to get a drink. He did follow me but he was holding on to my arm like he was attached to me. When the light hit him, my breath hitched. This man was handsome as me, his face looked like a porcelain doll. I smell his scent against me, its driving me insane. Do I want to kill this angel or fuck him? My mind hadn't mad its self up yet as he sat down on the swivel chair looking just plain sexy. I walked behind him and started to lick at his neck once more. Nipping lightly at his flesh, he tasted so good. I want to fuck this one, he's really too hot to kill.  
"God damn you hottie, I don't even know your name and I'm getting licked all over like I'm an ice cream sundae." He grabs my head gently and pulls me to his and kisses me softly.  
"Tell what your name is you angel." I said huskily into his ear. He giggles and kisses my cheek.  
"My names Goten, what's yours sexy?" I smell his hair, it's so inviting to me. I love it, the scent of him is driving me up the wall. I kiss him again and whisper into his ear.  
"My names Trunks, baby boy." I put my body between his legs and kissed him wildly rubbing all over him. I'm addicted to his scent and taste, I need him so bad. I've never been this hot for another like this at all! His soft lips and skin, I want to feel more!  
"Mmm Trunks, I like it, tell me are you just wanting a quick fuck? Or do you really want me for more than that?" He puts hands on my ass and fondles my flesh through my jeans. My whole body shudders under his touch.  
"I'm not sure. I want you so badly!" This beautiful young angel was wanting to date me! He has no idea what he's getting into. He was lusting after one of the most wanted murderers in Japan. He pulled me in to a soft embrace. What is this feeling? My hearts is beating vastly inside my chest. I'm not going to fall for this man, I can't get into a relationship, not now and not ever! I'll just get a nice fuck out of him. I'm getting an odd feeling as he looks into my eyes. They have lust but there's something more to them.  
Our drinks had been to us, and we both finished them quickly. Hard liquor tasted great after all that kissing and sucking. I had the hardest boner ever in my life.

"Well sexy, lets say we get out of here?" He holds up keys and removes one. "Here" He hands me a key card.  
"What's this for?" I examined it and pulled my wallet out to put it in a safe place.  
"You know what that is. My number is on it and the address." He kisses my lips softly. This boy has no idea what kind of danger he's getting himself in. Poor thing, I wish I could stop him. But I'm no one to tell on my self. I smile at him and nod. If he thinks we might date he's sorely mistaken. He'll be dead before that thought comes to his mind.  
"I'll make sure I use that." He lets me go and gets of the stool. I follow him out side to see his car. He wants to take me home with him. Bad idea my angel, you'll end up dead faster. There's a cost to touching my body, and blood is the perfect way to pay for it.  
"Would you like to come home with me?" He pauses "Or I could take you out to eat if you like." I was going to stay at the club to find more pray to fuck or kill but this might be one hell of a better time. All into one I say.  
"Sure I'll go with you. It's fucking boring here with out some one to dance with." I walk to the passengers side door.  
"Wait where's your car you came here at?" "Oh mine was a capsule car, I put it away in my pocket." "Wow, you have one of those? What do you do for a job?" He opens the door for me and I get in. He gets in soon after. What a gentleman for opening the door for me. His car was a older model type. But it was in pretty good condition to say the least.  
"Oh I'm Capsule Corporations president." He stopped and dropped his keys in his lap.  
"Holy shit!" He looked right at me in disbelief.  
"What you didn't expect a billionaire to go to a gay dance club?" I'm so good at this, I love to freak people out. Well…I like to kill them too, but that's a different story.  
"I'm so lucky!!" He had a huge smile on his face.  
"What do you mean?" He was confusing me to no end. It was sort of annoying as well.  
"Well not only are you beautiful your rich which that means your smart!" He started up the car. He made his way out of the parking lot to head to his destination. He didn't say anything after that.  
"So where do you live sexy?" I tried to start up a conversation out of boredom.  
"Oh I live in a apartment by myself, its sort of in the ghetto of west city. But it's a cozy place really." He pulled through the dark and empty streets. Not a single light around the car as he flew down the cold streets. His stereo light up which startled me at first. My hands slid down the seat belt. It began to play some type of soft techno. It was very relaxing to my mind as I listened. I looked over at Goten. He had his eyes on the road with his head bobbing to the music. I noticed he seemed a bit nervous.  
"You ok?" I put my hand on his to find he was shaking.  
"Yea I'm fine Trunks." He left his hand underneath mine. He must not mind me touching him. This is taking to long, where is this place? I look around to see boarded up houses and broken down cars, with homeless sleeping all about. This defiantly was the bad part of town. I started to rub on his hand with my thumb and fore finger. His skin was so soft, I'm getting addicted to the touch. Oh I just want to fuck him! I need satisfaction to my body. I looked out the window to see people yelling and running to bang on the window. I got a cold chill on my body seeing so many homeless people. I managed to look away from the window and keep my toughs on my task.  
  
"We're here sexy." He had pulled into a large open parking lot, a few blocks away from all the homeless I was startled by.

"Good, because I'm getting cold…and it's a little freaky out here." He got out and before I had a chance he opened the door for me. What a gentleman, he knows how to treat his men.  
"Thank you baby." He offered a hand to help me up out of the car.

"You're welcome. If you would like to know this place had a electric gate surrounding the whole perimeter." He pointed to the thick black fencing near us. I didn't notice we had gone through it. He opened the near door on the large building, he pulled on my hand to lead me inside.

"I know its sort of messy, I'm sorry about that." The place was marvelous, very neat and clean. This looked new as I started to walk around to see the main room we were in. Wait he said it was messy? I watched as he got a duster out of a small drawer next to the door I had entered and began to dust around. This guys a neat freak which made me think was a bit cute how he dusted off things.

"Your home is wonderful Goten." I walked to the white winding stair case. It was so clean and beautifully decorated. Pictures of family and some paintings.

"Thank you." He moved the duster around a few tables and pictures. I turned my head into the living room to meet up with where he had left to. He was dusting around the fire place that was in the center of the back wall. I was amazed on how nice it was for just an a apartment.

"Would you stop with the damn dusting?" I put my hand in my pocket and leaned against the door frame.

"Oh sorry sexy." He threw the duster in another drawer near himself. My mind passed back to what my main problem was. I wanted to fuck this little angels brains out. I moved my hands to the button on my jeans and pulled lightly. I let my head lean back to show what I was really interested in. I watched as his expression changed to a sort of negative reaction. Oh if he backs out he's a dead fucker, I didn't come here for shit's and giggles.  
"What's the matter you not horny now?" I said slightly lifting my head. My pants slide lightly down my hips brushing my hot tan skin. My heart stared to beat vastly inside my chest as I saw him shake his head slowly.

"So you really just want me for sex huh?" He walked up to me and put his hands on my hips rubbing slowly.  
"It depends my love, it all depends." I bring my mouth to his neck and kiss all around his shoulder. He shudders against me. I try my best to think romantically for this little boy. He's new to the system of -Bed and Go-. More like bed and kill then go is more like me. He wraps his arms around my body in a hug of some sort. He looks into my eyes and kisses me slowly but hotly. My body was getting tired of all this touching, I want to fuck now!  
"So you change your mind eh?"

"Yea I guess, but let me tell you something." He rubbs my ass as my jeans fall off my body. "Sure babe"

"I've never had full blown sex with a man before. So if I mess up tell me what to do." My body froze, this hottie was a virgin! Oh I can't wait to fuck him now, all that tight flesh around me. I shudder and he leads me into his bed room down the hall. I didn't look around me as he pounced on top of me. He rubs my erection through my boxers with a sort of amazement to his face.  
"Damn baby your big!" He looked so young, yet innocent from any malice in his blood. For some odd reason my mind was regretting the demand I said for him to sleep with me. I felt his mouth hit me slowly, it felt like nothing I had ever felt in a normal blow job. The touch was different, but I couldn't lay my hand on why it felt so different.

"Am I doing…this…right?" He said softly between licks and kisses on my hot flesh. I nodded at him as I began to watch him work my body in his mouth.  
I noticed the moon shinning in to the window near by the bed we lie on. His eyes meet up with mine and my heart skipped once again seeing those brown mystical eyes looking into me. Almost like he was looking into my soul.  
"Trunks baby?"

"Hmm?  
"I'm not doing this right am I?" He moved his palms on my hips and began to rub softly on my skin and hips bone.

"Your doing great my angel what makes you think other wise?" What the hell is wrong with me just get up and leave if he's talking to much. I thought to my self, but something inside the back of mind told me to keep my cool with him.  
"Well your not moaning or making any notice that you like it." I lied back down to give him more space to work. Taking my boxers off in the process trying to get comfortable in the bed.  
"Oh so you like noise huh?" I looked at him to see his reaction. His face flushed, I also noticed he was gawking at my thighs.  
"What's the matter haven't you seen a sexy gorgeous man before?" I said moving a little making my erection move against his chest. He moved his mouth over me again like he really wanted to taste me. He was more eager than before, so I decided to make some noise for him.  
"Mmmnnn…" I threw my head back as he took me in his mouth deeply, I noticed his sucking got harder and deeper every time I moaned after that. I felt my tip hit the back of his hot wet throat. It really started to feel awesome. He began to rub his hands below to rub my hanging appendage between his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh baby boy!!" I screamed through my mouth as laud as my lungs could stand. He was taking me to heavenly bliss. He put his hands down on my hips to control my movements to thrust into his mouth. Every thing in my whole body was on fire to just explode in to and orgasm. "MMM!!" I was so close just one more thrust!! My vision turned blurry as I was seconds away. Then it went numb like he had stopped. I rose my head up to scream at him for stopping but I noticed he was doing some thing to his rear while holding on to me. He was going to ride me already? He pulled something out of his wild raven hair. Then my mouth dropped, his hair had been in a pony tail. It fell down to his mid back and his bangs had more spikes of hair falling over his eyes. He was so beautiful, his body was perfect just like mine. I don't think I'm going to be able to kill him.  
"Are you clean baby?" I hear his voice hit my ears. I tried to think about what he said, about what it meant. Is he calling me a slut?  
"Oh I know I am, I don't sleep with every man or women I meet." This fucker better be a little careful with his words, or he'll piss me off and I will kill him freely. He moves over top of my hips with his own. I could feel how wet and tight he was already. I made a slight moan to urge him forward. He looked down in my eyes in a sort of frightened yet I couldn't explain what else I saw.

"Relax it won't hurt if you do ok?" I put my hands on his hips feeling the warm soft flesh beneath my fingertips. I felt him shift slightly so I was at his entrance. His lips met mine once again toungs entwined together in a dance of exotic ecstasy. The way he was touching me was so different from all the other men I've ever slept with. All of the others were nasty and disgusting just to kiss on, never in my life have I ever felt such soft skin on a man. I thrust up to him lightly forcing myself inside the tight slick origin. He sat down on me causing me to slide faster inside. "Mnnahh!" He let out of his throat, it must hurt to him, I couldn't tell from his face. I'm tired of waiting on this whore. I began to slam him down on me with out care of hurting the poor fucker. "YES!" I screamed out feeling the hot tightness and friction around my erection. I heard him moaning my name and asking for more. He wants more, I'll give him all the rough sex he wants. I'll make him bleed if he don't watch what he says. He started to bounce on me harshly, enjoying all of my erection inside of his body. He looked so sexy bouncing like that, with his own hard on banging on my stomach, with precum flying all over with the mix of sweat and screaming. I stop for a second and flip him over on his back so I have better control on what I was doing. He screamed out as I began to thrust once more into his body. I looked down at my sex as I was going inside him, how my hips moved up against him. Damn I'm so beautiful I'm too good for this man whore.

"Oh..oh..oh Tru..un.ks!" Goten screamed out at me wrapping his arms around my neck, trying his best to get a grip so he wouldn't hit the head board of his bed. I didn't know why but I placed my arm behind his head so it wouldn't hit. I guess I didn't want him to get knocked out until I was done. Surly I have no loving feelings for this man whore. I'm just being extremely nice to him for the moment. I licked my lips I'm near satisfaction as I thrust into him, I was ready to explode. I thought for a second as I continued to thrust inside of him. He was still screaming, he was harder than me, knowing how it was rubbing against my stomach. My hand wrapped around him and began to move my palm up and down on him in time with my thrusts. I always pulled out when I come but I let it pass my mind.  
"GOTEN! OH BABY!!" I throw back my head as I come inside his hot tightness. I lost all my balance and fell on top of him. Feeling my orgasm still going inside him as his had came when I began mine. That was the first time I've ever had an orgasm inside another man. I felt his hand slide up to the back of my head and stroke at my hair softly making me even more tired than I was.  
"That was amazing baby, thank you so much." I felt his lips met mine once more, but this time he began to suck on my tongue with a little pressure from his teeth. He really loved it and I'm getting praised for it? My body had a different feel inside, my whole being was warm and comfortable, like there were nothing wrong with my life. I sighed into him and laid my head down on his chest. I managed to snuggle up in the covers while laying on top of him. I closed my eyes as I began to hear his heart beat, and his slow breathing inside of his body. My mind flooded back to my first time with a man. No kisses or hugs, no words were spoken, just get down on your hands and knees and scream. I never experienced this ever in my past. I think I like this way better than being in sex. I smiled as he moved his hands down my shoulders, and the kisses he was giving me all over my face.

"You comfy?" I hear him ask in a whisper while he brushed the strands of lavender out of my eyes. I snuggle into him and the soft blankets around our bodies.  
"Very…" I kissed the flesh below where I was laying on. His skin was so soft to touch so great to taste. I'm getting obsessed with this hottie. I feel him rub my ass affectionately and whispering questions if I was warm and comfortable.  
This angel respects me so much, I need to be careful I might want to see him again…or worse I'll fall for him. But I doubt that will ever happen. I haven't loved any one since I was fourteen, that's when my father beat the shit out of me when I began to like this one young boy I saw in town. The memory of what he looked like is so blurry now. I know he had dark hair with brown eyes, just like Goten but I forget what his name was and how old he was or where he was from. Hell why think about it I'm in his arms tonight and there is no reason to think about the past right now right?  
I looked up at him to find that he was sleeping soundlessly. I yawned lightly and stretched out and laid my on his chest once more with my eyes half lidded. I was so comfortable and…I felt safe, safe from any thing in the world inside this mans arms. I let my heavy lids close with exhaustion from the wonderful sex I had received and gave. One word came to my mind before I fell into deep bliss sleep… Shit.  
  
End of chapter one  
After notes: Thank you all for all the support for my writing and art. Keep your minds open and the world will be a better place. Never follow what a book says but follow what you think and believe is right for every one. Life is not condemned for a worship to a man you never knew or saw. Keep this thought inside your mind and never let it go; Life is what you make it not as you see it. To most people they would not understand its full meaning. But if you see it your own way that's how it is in your mind and that's how you see things that's life. Not what your taught, but what you understand in your own sense of mind and body. That's the true way to happiness. Make life yours, and just don't look at it. That's why I write so in-depth in my fan fictions, I express exactly what I think and believe in different stories. Love has no bounds to any extent. Love was here before the earth or the so called god was even here! Love is the most powerful force on this galaxy. Hell it was here before the whole damn galaxy was even thought up or life was here. Until next time my reader, see you Z team!

See you the next chapter, just guess the next things to happen to our purple haired wonder! Or what happens when Trunks finds out Gotens occupation? Will Trunks want to see Goten again or Goten fall for him? Or will Goten end up dead just like any other Trunks has put to death? All this and more for the next chapter of Getting away with Murder! 


	2. The Toll of Death

Getting Away With Murder Chapter2 The Toll of Death

Warning spacing is very bad here, I had a short time to get this thing up, I'll try to finish it later.

Also, if you want faster updates, reviews motivate me to get done faster, so be kind and review please. Thanks to all my rewiewers and emails I have recieved! Enjoy my wonderful readers!

My deepest thoughts hit my dreams, screams, broken hearts, death. I feel so lost, when will this nightmare ever end in my mind? Someone please help me out of this pit of hell. I feel all the death around me, the smell of blood hits my nose. Screaming in high pitch moans, desperate calls for help, sounds of broken bones, the ripping of human flesh. "Leave me alone!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream out as the darkness covers me like water. I feel soft hands hit my sides, running up to my chest and back down. My eyes open to see a dark ceiling with a fan softly circling the air above me. I feel a small whisper of my name next to me. I feel those hands still on my body, fingers ever so lightly rubbing over the warm flesh of mine. My eyes go half-lidded as I feel sleeplessness take the best of me. My mine feels so numb, like I have been asleep for years yet not getting enough sleep still. Who is this young man whispering my name? Darkness once more consumes me.  
  
"Baby?" I hear that voice once more. My heart lifts in my chest when I see him lying right next to me. Hair strewn around his shoulders gorgeously, with those brown eyes starring into mine. "Hmn?" I sigh slowly and gently, feeling his body against mine so intently. It felt right all of the sudden. I leaned forward with out thought and kissed him passionately on his full lips. He kisses me back feeling up my chest and back.  
"Did you sleep well?" He said, with a light crimson blush across his face. "Yea babe, thanks for letting me crash here for the night." I try to act normal around him, from when I met him. My memory began to come back to me. I look at the floor of his bedroom seeing my cloths laying about including his.  
"Trunks…" I feel his hands wrap around my waist as I was setting up looking about. I feel his breath against my shoulder. What a slut he is, he wants more huh? "Comfortable I see, huh?" I say nonchalantly to sound annoyed to get him off me.  
"You rocked my world, you know that right sexy?" He said sexually in my ear. Letting his hands get a mind of their own. "I'm glad I did baby." I kiss him with a slight playful touch though I wanted to get out of the place. I needed to get home before he dose anything else to me I will want more of. Fuckin whore, I should kill him for this; I got what I wanted and deserve some type of payback for touching my body.  
"Sexy babe, I definitely need your phone number." I hear him gasp out from my kiss. "I hope you do house calls." I hear him say with laughter in his voice. Fucker how dare he call me a whore! I am no damn slut! I look him into his eyes while he feels up my chest once more. "What's the matter, huh?" I look over for a clock to see exactly what time it was in the day. My eyes froze on an object on his nightstand only a few feet away from where I lay. My heart fell cold as well as my body. It was a gun, a dark, shiny, black gun. "Hey you alright? Something wrong?" I hear that voice once more. I get up off him in a mere second from seeing that weapon near him.  
"Oh fuck no you aren't killing my ass!" I scream at him holding sheets to my cold body, trying also to keep my modesty.  
"What the hell are you talking about babe?!" I see his face get confused and then smile slightly. Was this bastard here to kill me, or wanting to?  
"That fuckin thing is loaded isn't it!?" I clutch the sheet harder to my frame, noticing how frail I must look.  
"Oh my gun! That is what you are talking about. No it's not loaded sweetie!" He reaches for it quickly. As soon as I see his body turning to grab it, I run. I run out and down the long hallway thinking about how I could get away form that demented fucker! Who would kill someone like me!  
"Trunks! Wait do not run like that, I am being honest! It's not loaded!" I hear him call out from behind me as I run for the front door.  
"You're lying!" I fumble for the doorknob. "Trunks please look at me!" I turn around to see him put the pistol inside his mouth with it seemingly loaded. "What the hell are you doing!?" I scream out seeing him walk up to me with it inside his mouth hands down to his sides.  
"Pull the trigger Trunks!" He said around the barrel, pulling my hand up to the grip. I snicker in my mind; he thinks this will make me believe him. I nod with a smile and grip the handle pulling the trigger. His eyes close slowly, those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I've fallen for. Fuckin hell what is wrong with me!? Kill his ass Trunks, pull it damn it! Snap  
My eyes widen at the sound, it was not a bang or a boom. It was a snap, a small snap. I focused on him in front of me. He was not bloody, or gagging of any sort of being shot. My heart skipped a beat nearly when his eyes opened. I want to kiss him so badly, I want to make love to him again…He is so sweet to me. What the hell!  
"See baby, it wasn't loaded at all of what you thought." I feel his arms wrap around me and the gun dropped from his mouth to the floor with a loud thump on the soft carpet. "It's not loaded…" I sighed with relief from the stress I had got from the whole damn ordeal.  
"No, it's not. You know what that gun is for?" He kisses my up one of my cheeks; funny they feel wet all of the sudden. Surely I am not crying, have not done that in years. I did not bother answering, knowing he would say it anyhow.  
"It's for my job I do; I'm a FBI detective baby boy." He whispers into my ear. "I understand now why you're so afraid of this gun. You must know about man that kills men like you after sex huh?" "You're a detective!?" Holly fuck, I am in some deep shit, this guy's part of the FBI! Shit he is talking about me! "Don't worry; I'm on that case to catch that demented killer." He kisses me on lips sweetly. "When I get a hold of him I'll kill his ass if I get the chance to." I see his face full of compassion and concern for me.  
"Have you had an encounter with this fucker?" I see him give me a serious look more or less for a victim of a crime. No Goten I am the killer you are after, you think I would fuck myself and then kill myself? Hell, no you nut case.  
"I've heard of him, and a load of my friends warned me to watch out for him. He always looks for the sexual men. I heard he brutally kills his partners after a blissful sack session and leaves no evidence. Burning the house up after he leaves." I say as a small speech of some sort to sound like I had heard of it a lot.  
"You acted though you've had a gun pulled on you after a 'ahem' going to town and back with a man?" He feels up and down my now cold bare back. I drop the sheet to expose my self fully to him. His gaze went to my body slowly, looking at all of me, seeing my tattoos slowly running up my hips like black lighting slashing on my tan skin. It was a mark of my past that not many of my bedmates actually see. I usually keep my pants on during sex with them or spray on masks to hide them. "Well I didn't know you had tats Trunks-Chan. Those look quite sexy." He touches them with his warm fingertips, running along the path of the lines of the slashes in black ink beneath my soft cold skin. No one will ever know their meaning, no one needs to know about they got there on my flesh, so deep, so cold, nightmares every night.  
"Baby please don't say that." I break; letting him into the doubt, I have inside my mind. My body freezes in its place, I want out of here, away from this wonderful death trap of hell and back to my fake life, I believe I had.  
"Why not, what are they for?" His hands rub up and down the length of them going up and down the sides if my thighs running nearly touching my hipbones. My eyes close as I feel some wetness come to my eyes.  
"I want to go now; I need to get home now!" I grab the sheet beneath my feet and make my way vastly into his bedroom grabbing my jeans, boxers, and my tank top. I swiftly put them over my cold body.  
"Trunks please don't go I'm sorry if I offended you!" I hear the fuckers pleading cry, why dose he want me here any ways? To have me fuck him again? I am not in the mood to fuck this whore now I want out off here.  
"Want to go home now." I said a nasty as I felt was needed to let him know I am not interested in him.  
"Well at least let me take you home." I heard his saddened voice. My chest hurt as I heard the sadness inside his tone. Fuckin hell, I need to leave now!  
I run down the hall into the front door and out slamming the door on my way out. Running down the long driveway leading to a fence that was barbed wired and electric. I slammed my body into the fence, not caring about what happened to me. All I wanted was away from that man, away from this place.  
"Trunks stop it your going to hurt your self!" I opened my eyes to look down on the pavement to see blood splattering with every thrust I made.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR!" I screamed at him pounding my body into the fence once again. Feeling nothing but numbness hitting me with every ounce of force I put into the fence.  
I felt arms pull me away from the object of my destruction, holding me fiercely.  
"LET ME GO! I DIDN'T HURT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Trunks please stop this! Calm down you're not under any sort of danger!" I pulled away from him slamming myself into the fence one final time and I felt it break under my weight vastly. Flesh hit hard, rough pavement, sliding across it ripping chunks of tan skin away from my body. My head hit with a crack and all went silent to my mind and ears. Black consumed me quickly as I felt strong arms pick me up. Someone help me, I need away from this fucking hell.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" "No telling for sure right now." "Any thing I can do?" "Yes you can tell me what happened and give me some personal information." "Sure, I can do." "Go meet the nurse out side and ask for paperwork." I felt a warm hand touch my forehead, pushing my hair of my face. I hear voices but I can't see where I am? Who is this person touching me? Better yet, why am I so…blank?  
"Oh Trunks I never knew you were sick, if only you told me about your self last week." I hear that ever so familiar voice hit my ears picking up his soft crying, and sniffing. My chest began to fume into a deep flame. Burning inside to my outside torching my flesh over my heart.  
"Trunks please wake up, I want to talk to you more, and I want to find out what is wrong with you." I feel something hit my cheek, is he crying? Why he barely knows me, why dose he care so much?  
"Trunk I know this is strange but I think I'm falling in love with you, and I don't even know you." I move slightly at his comment and I hear him gasp with joy. I hear him call out my name as I opened my eyes seeing he looked a hell of a lot different from what I saw him as. He looked tired, and wore out from something. Like a super hero about to give up.  
"Trunks are you awake?" I hear him whisper low near me.  
"Yes I'm awake you ass." I say trying to get up but noticing I was restrained on the bed, I was laying on.  
"Wonderful!" I feel his lips hit mine before I had a chance at asking about what was going on.

"Babe what the hell is going on?" I notice my arms are wrapped up thickly and my head was bandaged up.  
"You don't remember do you?"

"What?"

"You nearly killed your self trying to get out of my fence around my apartment." My mind then came back to the reason why I was trying to get away. It was him. He was the reason why I was running away in the first place. He is the one who is going to bust my ass for all my killings! Wait…I have killed? Who is this guy again? My head starts to turn upside down.

"I'm scared Goten…" I yelped out, "Please get these straps off my body."

"I'm sorry Tru-Chan I can't let you up from that just yet. Doc orders for you to hold still." "Is my mom here?"

"Yes…"

"Where is she?"

"She's filling out papers." The conversation was sort of blank feelings as we spoke to each other, even though I was scared for some odd reason. My whole body is frozen from lying still for so long. I took a deep breath to try to relax my body to try to go back asleep.  
"Trunks you have to tell me about those tattoos." I feel his hand hit the side my pelvis. "What are you talking about?" This man confuses me to much. Fucking whore stop touching me like that! Those tattoos are for me to know not you!

"You know what I'm taking about, those slashes in your hips." Fucker would never understand why they are there, or what their for. "I got them done." I closed my eyes in frustration. He talks too much, I want to leave and go home.  
"But you told me you didn't have a choice to get them last time I asked about them." His hand began to warm up a spot on my pelvis. He is starting to get on my nerves, damn whore. He is so sweet to me; I should tell him what the matter with me is. God I wish I could fuck him right now!  
He is so cute, and sexy. I am so lucky.  
"It's from my past Koi." His eyes widen at my comment of love for him. Damn it, he is so cute. "Just how old are you any ways baby?" His eyes stare into mine like a burning flame. Is this whore calling me old!  
"None of your business kid." I scruffily spat, knowing how I really did not look my age. "Aw come on Trunks, tell me please!" "Why so you can call me old?"

"No to find out more about you." "Fine babe, I'm twenty-eight years old." I see his eyes widen slightly and then a smile appeared on his face. "You think that's old? Hell that's pretty good to me, I'm twenty-five." Funny he looked like he was much younger than that.  
"Now tell me the real reason why you have those tats." His eyes narrow at me, he really wanted to know I'd tell him. But the son of a bitch will regret it. He will be in pool of blood if I ha my choice.  
"Why do you want to know so damn much Goten?" "Because they are the cause of you getting hurt in the first place." He lays his head down on the bedside closing his tired eyes. He looks like he is getting sick, weak, pale. I wish I could move my hand to touch him, make him smile. He is trying to help me so much, trying to get me better. My dear Koibito.

"Look at them more direct and tell me what you see." I said softly, laying my head back as I felt the straps come lose and lifted off my body.  
"Are you sure? Don't freak out on me like you did last time, ok?"

"I won't, I trust you won't hurt me." I tried to sound defenseless, so when he starts to look, he will be off guard. I will knock his fucking brains out and get the hell out of here!  
"OK, let me move you a little…" He touches my now bare skin, feeling over those damned lines. Those same damn inkblots that named me for who I was, for who made me into today.  
"Wow, their more defined and more graphical than when I first saw them. They are gorgeous Trunks."

"Don't tell what they look like, tell what you see!" I yelled out, scaring him a little by my rough attitude.  
"Ok, ok, sorry Trunks." He stopped for a second to really look at on of them.

"I see letters, they look like letters! They aren't lighting at all, it's some sort of letters." He began to speak the letters he saw. "T…P …B…100." My body flinched under every letter; he read them clearly and perfectly.  
"Good…" I whispered out. Remembering the person that planted that on my hip. Why he placed it one there began to burn my heart once more.  
"What the hell dose that mean baby?" His finger traced the fine letters in flowing lines, it began to hurt while he traced. I cringed and whimpered lightly trying to let him know to stop.  
"It's a branding tattoo." I let out with a cry, it hurt so much, god I want him dead so bad!  
"Branding?! Who did this to you, why?!" He lifted his head from his spot he was laying. "It's from my past Goten, didn't you listen to me?" Fucker he is so dumb, doesn't he get it now? I was a fuckin damn boy toy from some man! I was fuckin fifteen when I lost my virginity to a MAN! My mind began to swirl with every ounce of pain in my heart and soul.  
"I don't understand you Trunks; I wasn't in your past! What is so bad in back then?" I feel him touch me. I jerk away from him with a cry.  
"Leave me alone goten, you have no clue who I am, or where I'm from, leave me alone you fucking cop!" I slammed my head down on the bars at the top of my bed. "Trunks stop it your hurting yourself again!" I feel detainments pulled on top of my body in a split second. My body began to shake uncontrollably!  
"GET OFF ME!!" I feel his hands on me, God not again; please get him away from me!  
"Trunks hold!" "What is going on here?" "He woke up and started to freak out doc!" "I think he's having a seizer, get those straps off his body, we need to put him on his side!" "Yes right away!"  
  
My body is so cold, I feel so dizzy. Where am I again? Where is he?  
"I'm right here my little boy."

What where?  
"Get down on your knees boy!"

Leave me alone you bastard!  
"Come here, now don't use that type of language around me you know that. Now I'm going to have to make you bleed."

Please stop! No do not do this to me please I am sorry!  
"Oh I will please, I'll please my fucking self you sorry assed kid!"

No, NO!, NOOO!  
"YES!! Moan my name baby boy!! YES!"

long scream ……gag  
"Fucker scream like that again I'll kill your ass, get on your knees and say my name!!" Arrgnnnhh!  
"Oppsie, I guess I made you bleed a bit too much. Oh, well more lube for me. Stay down bitch, and call out my name!"

Never you sick…

"What's that you little boy?" gag  
"That is what I thought you stupid boy you."

"Come on girls you can have a crack at it too."

Stop, please!!! Not them!! scream  
"You dumb fucker!"

ARRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
"Holy shit looks like he's having one hell of a dream there."

"Yea, must be a nightmare of some sort, I wonder what he's crying about?"

"I'd try to wake him, so he would stop crying."

"It's upsetting me; it sounds like he's insane."

"Looks like he's calming down on his own."  
  
Warm light hit my eyes, soft cloth lies below my form, something on my forehead.  
"Trunks?" I feel something warm next to me calling out my name softly. I feel arms wrap around me gently making my body shiver with a calm and secure feeling.

"You know your really sick, right?" That warm comforting voice, I just want to melt inside these arms, so blissful.  
"Maybe my love, maybe." I whispered out.  
"Something must have really happened to you when you were younger huh?"

"Yea, very much so."

"You need to talk to me about it ok?"

"There is nothing to talk about." My mind was blank of any emotions besides feeling him against me, holding me the way I have always wanted. What I have never had a chance to feel.  
"Tell me why, Tru-Chan?" He runs his hand through my hair softly. My eyes fluttered shut; I love to be petted like this. His hands are so soft; his scent is so intoxicating to my senses.

"It wasn't my fault, I was too young to know…To understand. Too much pain to forgive, to much blood wasted for my past." My body hit a high as he touched me, bringing me to my height of thought, my mind was so clear as if I had never seen daylight in thirteen years.

"What were you to young to understand?"

"The situations I was in, what he did to me."

"What did he do to?"

"My…tattoos show a meaning for what he dose to me." Funny I feel something touching my forehead; it was not a washcloth or bandage. It felt like someone touching me.  
"What is it that he'd do to you?"

"He has his way with me, selling me out to others. The tattoos mean I belong to him, it has his club initials written on my left and the right his street name."

I feel so calm, so free; I do not care what I said to him. All that mattered is that he knew more about me. He is my baby, my Koibito, my man.  
"What is this mans name baby?"

"His name is of many."

"Tell me what he wanted you to call him."

"He wanted me to call him Boss, or I'd get gangbanged."

"Do you know his real name my love?" "Trice Palace Carson…Big Palace" My memory was so faded so numb, almost like he was looking inside my mind himself.  
"Trunks do you know I love you?" "Yes you told me before you were falling for me." "But do you or are you falling for me?" "Yes, I like you very much; you care about me so much." "Have you seen the killer I'm after?" "Yes, I see him every day." "Who is he?" My heart stopped as I felt my body go cold, what in the hell is he asking me? Who dose he think he is? Wait what I did I say?! Shit, did I just say what I thought I said?  
"I don't understand." I feel the touch from my forehead go away and my eyes open, seeing him lying next to me with a saddened look on his face.  
"You see him every day huh?" "Who?" "The killer I'm after." "I misunderstood what you were asking me." I lied in his face, starring inside his brown eyes, so full of mystery and disbelief. "Oh I see, what did you think I was asking babe?" "See him every day in the news and paper, I don't know him personally." "Good, you scared the shit out of me there for a second." He hugs me close, and kisses me softly on my lips.  
"Where am I?" "Your at you house, your mom thought you would do better at home." "I'm glad I'm home finally, I'm starved." I got my body up off the bed from Goten to go see about filling up my stomach.  
Goten giggles behind me; I turn around quickly to see why.  
"You might want to get dressed sexy, I like to see you but I don't want the whole world knowing how…interesting you are. He coughs lightly, gets up from the bed following up to me. He had cloths on. No wonder it was so damn drafty.  
"What the hell were you doing to me?" "What do you mean?" "Touching my forehead like that." "I was just touching you, did that bother you?" "No, just seemed odd." the feeling I had earlier has stopped as soon as that touch had left me. I guess I like to be touched.  
  
My mother and Goten told me I wasn't mentally healthy, they must be fucked up because I'm fine, maybe cops got a grudge against me because I didn't fuck him again. After filling up on a meal I left the house once more to go get something to do. Goten decided to come along with me. Saying he would like to spend the day with me. I planned to take him out to eat anyhow, so I took up the advantage to get that done. Get to know him a little more, maybe get another quick fuck out of him. Get him off my back, and burn some calories with a little sexersice. My body was fine just a bunch of bruises and road rash, I was lucky that the barbed wire was wrapped around the top of the fence and no all of it, also it wasn't on at the time so I didn't end up electrified. Funny my head seems so clear right now, usually I never think this fucking clear. I guess I am having a good day.  
"So where are we going baby?" "I'm going to drive you to my past, I'll show you what I came from, and why I am the way I am." My trust in this man began to grow since I had met him. That was the feeling I had inside my body. I know if I hide this any more, I am going to go even more insane than I am.  
"You know what Trunks?" "What Koi?" "This also proves your mind needs a little help, you have medication in your blood at this moment." He fumbles his fingers a little and smiles.  
"Really? I feel really good, I was wondering why I feel so ….up." So this is why I'm so happy, I'm on happy pills…maybe or something like that." "You're more open with me now." He grabs my hand and kisses it while I drive. "You're so much more handsome when you smile. You know that?" "Thanks, never knew that." I made my way to a familiar neighborhood. With broken down strip bars and prostitutes walking all over the side streets. It was already getting dark outside, around 6:00 P.M. I watched as his eyes scoped out the window looking at the surroundings. I slowed down pointing to a big building. "That's the place baby, watch this." I took of my hooded sweatshirt and took my belt off. "What are you doing?!" He grabbed my arm lightly.  
"You want to catch killer's right?" He nodded with a little fright in his eyes. "You will see my boss come for me. Come follow me, you will see what I used to be." I wanted to show him what my past was, who was the one that made me this way, the one that lost my sanity.  
I opened the door and immediately people began to run away from me. They knew what I did to them last time I was here.  
"Why are they running from you like that?" Goten held onto my arm, almost as if a three year old attached to his mother. "You'll see why, and I want to let you know, you'll catch both your killers in here." I get a pencil out of my pocket, and outline my eyes in jet black. Most men I this club saw me like this last time, and I am going down in style!  
"What are you doing again!?" "I'm going back to what I was, just for today, it's pay back time to this fucker!" I screamed out with all the pride I had inside my body. I ran into the big building with him following me close behind calling out my name.  
"HOLY SHIT!! Palace's boy is back!!" One man screamed out on the stage pointing to me, I snickered and ran on the stage with him flying off with fear.  
"CARSON COME OUT HERE YOU FUCKER!" My body racked with pain and hate as I screamed out. Feeling nothing but insanity as I screamed out for him to come out and face his dead victim. My heart was thumping inside my chest, ready for this final kill, this final time to see the blood I have always wanted to see. I see Goten trying to climb up to the stage were I was standing. Techno music, scent of hot sex, and drugs hit my nose as I stood up there, seeing the place had not changed on bit in the past eight years I had escaped from it. I feel arms wrap around my body quickly and a snicker. "Welcome back baby boy." I turned around from his tight embrace and viewed my nightmare, the hell I had been fighting most of my life. The crowd began to cheer as he looked over to see Goten walking forward towards me. He had an ungodly look on his face, almost as a murderer would have.  
"Well did you bring a friend with you as well?" I feel his hands on me again, and I kick at him and back away from him.  
"Aw is my little bitch still mad at me?" My insides caught fire as he smiled at me more. Goten walks behind me and rubs my back softly.  
"Trunks, please tell me you were bluffing, you don't want to do this. It's too costly!" I turn to him and kiss him lightly on his full lush lips. I feel his soft fingers touch my face as I kissed him. I think I have fallen for this man now. I will deal with that later, now it ass kicking time.  
"Is he your lover now?" I see him walk around us like a shark with a dead carcass. My body heated up vastly as he approached me, chains covered his knuckles and wrists. He has tight red leather on his body, surly bad taste in cloths as well. I got right into his face. He looked much older than the last time I had viewed him last time. Dirty fucker, he smells like pot.  
"You look more beautiful each time I see you, you know?" He mentions right into my face, what nerve dose he have hitting on me like that. After what he has done to me?! "What the hell is crawled up your ass and died? Go take a fucking bath and get a make over you are disgusting!" Goten walks up next to me and punched the nasty fucker into the wall in a split second.  
"Baby!" I see his wild body throwing the most gorgeous positions I would ever dream of. That nasty fucker was bloodied up quite quickly as my man took hell to him.  
"TAKE THAT YOU MESSED UP BASTARD!" He kicked him into the crowd that was watching the whole thing.  
"Let's get out of here Trunks!" He ran to me grabbing my hand and ran out of the building quickly. I got inside my car and sped out down the street. Goten was laughing his ass off as we headed to the freeway.  
"Man did you see that fuckers face!?" He yelped out with laughter.  
"What face? Looks more to me like a hole to me." I cracked out as we managed to pull into a small restaurant. I put my hoodie back on before we walked inside. I began to think about what we just did back there. My baby was a cop! He just beat Carson's ass! This is a bad assed cop! Oh, I love him, I know I do.  
  
"You know what?" "I know a lot of things but yea sure inspire me to think, what?" I hear him respond to me sarcastically. He looked so cute, so handsome, and so sexy! He began to show signs of wildness; I wonder how wild I can get him? "Baby you turn me on so bad, you're so sexy." I sad aloud to him as the waiter walked up to our table.  
"Thanks Tru-Chan, you too." "May I take your orders?" I see the waiter with a disgusted look on his face. Motherfucker had better not disgrace my baby.  
"Yea sure guy, we both want rice with a number twenty-three." I said as masculine as possible for the homophobic freak, he had more earrings than brain cells I could see that much. Oh wait he has none, oh well.  
"Yes right away sir would you like anything else?" He said with a slight frown in his voice. "No, that's it." I hear my babe's voice speak up, I watch as he walks away with his body as stiff as ever.  
"That fucking punk better watch it. He needs an attitude adjustment." I said plainly, turning in my seat to face my obsession. He still looked tired like out from the hospital. I wonder what is eating him.  
"Goten you look so damn tired, you want to go back home and take a cat nap?" I stuck my tongue out to look cute. He looked up at me and tilted his head almost as if he was thinking of something serious. "Maybe after a scope of the town, I still want to dance with you more." I feel his foot run up the side of my leg slowly. My cheeks began to get hot fro some odd reason, was I embarrassed? "Awe you too cute!" He giggles lightly and moves his hand over mine. My body was getting hotter by the second with every wonderful touch or feeling he made me get. His fingertips were so soft against my skin, hair standing up on end. I cannot wait to be alone with him again.  
  
Shortly after waiting so long, our meals were given to us by another waiter. She was one of many women that knew who I was. She smiled and winked at me, swinging her hips as she walked off. Goten looked at me suspiciously and gave an annoyed sigh. I rolled my eyes trying to blow it off, bitch better stop doing that, I hate women like that!  
"Who was that Trunks?" "Just a chick I danced for one time, she thought I had the hots for her." I said eating my food slowly, noticing he was eating like a bird. His face was very pale, almost deathly like.  
"Babe are you ok?" I asked gently, leaning forward to look him in his eyes more sternly.  
"Yes, you asked me that already." He said with a whisper. "I'm fine, I just wanting to dance with your ass." He kicked my shin harshly, and crossed his arms across his chest like a toddler.  
"Ouch, what was that for?" My leg thumped lightly from his attack.  
"You never told me you danced for people…You perverted male dancer." He paused "You need to dance for me, personally." "That's why you're upset? I'm sorry baby; I'll dance for you anytime you want." Leaning forward, I kiss him on the tip of his nose.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Now let's hurry up so I can go dance with you." I bean to talk about all the friends I had had, how messed up their lives got from women, some men.  
"I was all on the floor on my back! He fell down the stair case any ways! I was like, good job ass wipe. Later on he found out he broke his arm on his fall." I told him about some of the dancers I had worked with. I nearly had Goten rolling on the floor of the restaurant. I was glad the place was a talkative area, every one else was being just as loud as us.  
"Man, talk about messed up! No wonder you are the way you are!" He bursts out in a fit of laughter. I smile as he rubs his eyes, he's so cute. We had finished our meal earlier on in the conversation. I paid the bill and we left still chatting away like old friends.  
My head began to hurt slightly as soon as we got I the car, my stomach turned over. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm fucking getting hooked on a cop! This fucker probably knows what I've done, he's just waiting for me to say it so he can blow my brains out. I look over at him and watch as he drives to or destination. He had the largest grin on his face as I felt the car turn. He must be pulling into that dance club he wanted me to go to. Slut, wants more sex.  
"Were here Mr. Sexy, get ready to flip, Japans hottest men and women dance here." Before I pulled my seat belt off the bitch opened the door for me. How sweet of him to care sop much about me.  
"I guess I'll flip then." Watch these damn man whores and bitches be butt assed ugly and give me nightmares.  
"Another reason why I like this place is they play hard Techno beats, perfect to grind to." "Sounds like fun…" I follow him up to a tall huge man at a door on the building.  
"Hold on a second kid, who is your friend?" The thing called out, he's so nasty looking! Yep going to have nightmares tonight.  
"This is my new boyfriend, like him?" He shows me off to this creature, how disgracing!  
"Wow, you messing with high blood there boy." What the hell? He talks like I'm some type of animal.  
"What do you mean?" I see my loves head tilt slightly.  
"That boy belongs to Palace! Your ass will get reamed if he finds out your dating him." He looks at me like a dog. What now I have dog tags?  
"I know but that was so long ago you know?" "I know but he came past here a few hours ago looking for you." He points to me, like a criminal done wrong. "I don't want any thing to do with the fucker!" I yell out at the ape.  
"I figured, must have got beat or something because he didn't look to healthy." "Well I'm freezing, can we go inside now?" I hear Goten whimper out, trying to sound weak.  
"Sure, but it's your ass if he comes back."  
  
In the clouds, All the gray, I'll stay,  
If you go away,  
Concrete tall as the sky, Movement passing me by, When you blush, What a rush, A reminisce, Cold crush, Next door, Ear to the wall,  
Wait for touch or wait for the call, I wish, I wish, I wish,  
I wish it was all that easy To Be continued


	3. Frozen Hell

Chapter 3

The first thing I noticed about Trunks was how confused he seemed. I walked past the large man into the thick doorway. I feel so odd walking with type of crowd. But I guess I have to, so I can solve this damned case. I grab on to Trunks as we enter the dark flashy dance room. So many different people were here. I felt his grip tighten pulling me forward. He seems so protective of me. It's a sweet gesture but I know how to protect myself.

"Babe you want to dance now?" I hear him say in my ear. I nod, I love to dance with him. My guess he dose to. I put my hands on him, touching his hips. Compared to all of the men dancing around us Trunks was a model of a man. I just want to swoon in his arms sometimes, he's so perfect, so damn sexy. He dances so fucking well, almost like a professional on stage.

We danced for hours until we began to drown in our own sweat. We managed to drag ourselves to the bar to grab a drink or two. Most of the stools were full, so Trunks let me sit on his lap to rest my feet. I really didn't realize I was so small compared to most guys. But then again I never seen so many gay men. Even though I loved women too, I cared for Trunks much more than any other.

"What can I get you two hot guys?" The bartender said to us, of course it had to be a women. She had large breasts nearly popping out of her tiny shirt, and extremely overdone eyes. I see Trunks face emotionless as he said his order and mine. She turns around as soon as she came.

"You tired Goten?" I lay my head back against him, his hands wrapped around my waist. My heart pounded in my chest as his lips pressed on my forehead. He's so sweet to me.

"Bacardi eighty proof and light berry cooler!" I hear her yelp out laying them in front of us.

Trunk sure could down alcohol, that bacardi was down in less than a few minutes. I took my time feeling the cool ice slid down my throat. It felt so good to cool off a bit. He orders another drink, this time straight vodka. I start to worry, is he planning to get drunk?

"Trunks are you planning to go as much as you can?" I say kissing his warm lips, they taste so intoxicating. Maybe I should order on of those, they taste pretty damn good. But I got to stay a bit sober so I can drive him home with me.

"Ah I'll be good baby, don't worry it takes a shit load to get me drunk."

"I'm still driving though." I said sweetly, putting my hands over his on my hip bringing it forward around me. I had a straw in my cooler, I began to play with it as I watch him drink his. For some odd reason I see some men getting closer to us.

"Trunks, I think we should get going."

"You finally tired?"

"Yes very, we need to go now." I saw a light flash of red in the crowd. I hope it isn't Carson. I can already tell Trunks was getting drunk. I turn my head to look out and around to see what was making me so jumpy. The music changed as did my mood. I wasn't so much into what I was hear foe any longer. My pistol was on my lower leg, ready to be used. I feel Trunks lay his head against my neck. I need to get him out of here, he's in no condition to be fighting.

"That's him! Palaces boy, with that guy sitting on his lap." I get up from Trunks and grab his arm.

"Trunks we have to leave now!"

"Why are you in such a hurry babe?" His voice slurs out, with a smile at me. He's defiantly drunk.

"Trunks, it's not safe here we need to leave."

"Ok fine, we'll leave." He kisses me on my lips as he gets up to go.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" My eyes come face to face with yellow and brown eyes. My body freezes in fear.

"We are leaving, go get a life you slut." I pull Trunks with me in attempt to leave past him.

"Who do you think you are you fucking cop?" He pushes his palms into my chest, making me back into the bar, Trunks slides down to the floor next to me with tears in his eyes. He confuses me to no end sometimes. I manage to turn my attention back to Palace.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Trust me, I know every cop in this case your after." What the hell? Is he talking about the murderer I'm after?

"What case?"

"You know what case I'm talking about you dumb ass."

"Why do you mention that?"

"Never mind you idiot give me back my boy!"

"He doesn't want your nasty old ass" I yell out and flash out my gun into his face. Maybe he's the killer and trying to frame Trunks.

"Hey now don't do any thing stupid man."

"Back down Carson! Or I'll fuckin blow your damned brains out!" I watch as all the men clear out of my way as I pick Trunks up from the floor dragging him with me out the door. Putting my gun away. Trunks was still crying for a reason unknown to me. I threw him and myself into the car and left with out thought as I sped up to the highway.

I put a wet wash cloth on Trunks forehead to break the fever he had. His mother had called me earlier wondering where he was. I still had to call her back to let her know.

"Come on baby, wake up." I whispered to him, kissing on his cheeks. I hope he's alright from all that alcohol he consumed.

"Goten…" I see his head sway to the side and look up at me.

"We need to stay away from places like that for awhile." I ran my hand down his flushed cheek.

"I want you to stop running around looking…"

"What, looking for what?" He looks down and a tear runs down his cheek.

"I need to get going Goten. I'll call you later if I'm not to busy." As he gets up I slide off of him and end up at the end sitting on the blankets. He wanted to tell me something?

"Trunks when will I get o see you again?" He had his things gathered and was at the door.

"When ever I know your safe from me."

"Trunks!" He closes the door and I open it to go after him and find him to be no where around.

Goten isn't safe around my ass. I love him damn it. He's so sweet to me. He has his life on track. I want him to catch me so badly to get the real truth out to him. The fucker will have to work hard to find me now. I'm starting to get a thirst that cannot be contained, nor satisfied with shits and giggles. The fucking Carson is dead, all I need to do is manage to go back the way I used to be.

"Hey Trunks-Chan!" Some girls called out from my open window. I still feel buzzed from my encounter of bliss earlier. Trying to fill that empty gap I have in my heart. I see a women walk and gaze at me. What does she want to see? I don't do fucking tricks so stop starring at me.

I hurry up to my mother to let her know I was ok. She was worried sick about me. The school had called her because I had missed yesterday I don't care much about school at this point. It was summer school any ways.

"Trunks you need to let me know if you don't feel good. You need to come home more often. I thought some nasty man had hurt you or something." She hugged all over so concerned about me.

"I'm sorry mom, I'll try harder to let you know,. I'll use my cell more often." She smiles and shoos me up the steps to get a shower. I asked to go out again later she didn't care as long as I was back sooner. I needed to check in more often.

"Time to ruin my life again." I opened my closet and rummaged through the streams of clothes until I saw it, the thing that caused my mind to go insane. They need to know who I am…I'm so on edge!

"I need escape!" I cried out feeling the blood pump through my veins. I grabbed the nightmare off the hanger and looked at the thick leather straps. It has collected a little dust over the last few years I stopped doing this to get through collage. Hell I'm still there. I feel my mind going more insane as I sit here ready to put this back over my body. The way I needed so much back then. Now I don't care, life is a game you play. Every one plays it differently. Life is what you make it not how you think it.

"I got to do this, the time on this planet is far over. Time to ruin it in the way it should have."

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Goten is Trunks there?"

"I'm sorry Goten, he's out. You can call his cell ok?" My heart jumped, he had a cell?

"I don't have the number, could you give it to me?"

"Sure honey, it's 467-2189-67."

"Thanks Bulma, your great."

"No problem sweets, just don't get to excited now." I laughed and told her I'd come visit her later.

I dialed Trunks' phone number, I want to know what has been happening. The murders have increased ten times in the last week since I haven't seen Trunks. I hope he's not out there in it, I don't want that mad fucker lay a hand on him.

"Hello Trunks here, speak?"

"Hey baby, where are you?" I hear his breath hitch.

"Goten…hi, well I'm sort of busy." I listen in the background and hear a male voice telling him to put the phone down.

"Trunks, where are you?" I hear it again and Trunks whimper.

"Goten, you don't need to get in this, I'm finishing what I started."

"Trunks I need to talk to you about what you said before you left me last Friday." I hear him gasp. He must be fucking someone. My stomach turned upside down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Goten I'm at the Paradox in Tokyo. You'll find out, get your ass here." He hung the phone up on me.

All I thought was seeing him fucking some other man. But it wasn't like he was really going out with me in the first place.

"Trunks I want you to be safe at least."

I hurried up to get in my car to head over to him. My phone rang just as my fingers wrapped around the door handle. I answered it.

"Goten, we need back up, get ready! The murderer is at the Paradox, East forty Street in Tokyo red light district! Please hurry, bring your gun and flack jacket!

"Right!"

I hurried up not thinking really much of where they said it was. Then a cold shiver hit me. The Paradox! Trunks is there!

"SHIT!"

Trunks POV

"Die fucker, you never hurting any one else again with your nightmares." I sliced into his skin with the thick knife. Hearing the flesh rip under my hands. Relief ran through my body as I watched the blood pour out of the fuckers body. He moaned out my name hoping for me to stop. I lean down to his face and smile. I lick the stream of blood from his head down to his neck. I snickered to his gushing of blood from his body.

I managed to kill over thirty people besides him today. Enjoying the sweet taste of blood on my lips. Hearing their screams when I sliced their throats. I'm soaked in blood and slices myself many fought back.

"STAND BACK!" I hear a gun next to my head. It's so dark in here now, I'll take advantage of it. I run into the darkness with speed. I see the flashlights turn on. That was the first time any one has come in contact with me. What a thrill to my body! I'll kill them all, there's only four of them

"Where did he go?"

"Luke shut the hell up." One of them was on their own. Perfect, just wonderful."

"GAHHH!" I ripped his neck open so he couldn't scream. He was a pretty big guy.

One by one I managed to get them alone until all of them were down bleeding to their deaths. Only their flash lights lit up the dark dance floor full of blood.

I waited for another group to enter only to find a single little light. I hear his breathing. I'm right next to him. I see his shadow on the wall from a crack in the door way. He had wild spiked hair and a tiny form to him. This guys a cop? I chuckle and take off not thinking a bit of it.

"WAIT, FUCKER!" He turned around facing me dropping his flash light. I feel the cold pistol barrel end touching the end of my forehead. That voice, it sounded so familiar. My stomach feels strange, where is Goten I'm so scared right now.

"Hold it you crazy son of a bitch! Hold it right there!" He picks up the flash light and it shines up on his face. NO GOTEN BABY! It flashed into my face tears had fallen down my face.

"Trunks! He backs away, are you ok? Where's the killer?" He ran the light up and down me, noticing the two large blades in my hands.

"Goten if you only knew where he was." I dropped the blades and fell to my knees.

"Baby…" I feel his arms encircle me.

"Kill me now, get this monster out of me! I can't control it!" I grabbed his pistol off the ground and handed it to him.

"Trunks, I can't believe it's you, all along it was you, all those lives you took…" I laid my head on his chest.

"Kill me baby, help me pay for this." I feel the cold steel barrel against my head again. I feel his arms go to my hips as he fell to the floor. He held the pistol close to my hips.

"Trunks, oh sweet baby, how could you do this?" He kisses the tears off my cheeks.

"Goten, I need to let you know something about me." I see him smile sadly and wipe the wisps of lavender out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know something was wrong with me when we met." My body shivered as the pistol was rubbed against my thigh with his hand. What dose he feel at this moment? I don't know any more what I feel myself.

"Baby please do it for me." I plead desperately. "Before I get violent again!"

"But Trunks, it wasn't your fault you ended up this way."

"Yes it was!" I cry out. He has no idea what I did to get money when I was younger. That's what caused me to be Palaces boy. I sold my self to hell!

"How!"

"I sold my self baby! I needed to get through college." I turned my head from the light noise coming from the door way.

"SON?" Another cop has entered. He has to do it now!

"Goten now!" He looked like he was about to kill his mother or something. I want death, away from this hellish place!

"Trunks I want you to know this and never forget it." He moves into my face "I will always love you."

I feel the pistol come up to my head. Good quick and easy. I feel his hand go down to my pants and pulled on them. What the hell is he doing? He pushes me down on the floor next to a dead body.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago when we first did this." I feel him lay the pistol on my chest. He starts to lick down on my bare scraped up hips, tasting the blood as he went.

"Goten?" He shushed me as he pulled his own jeans down and off.

"I'm going to make sure I have a part of you inside me before I do this." I feel my body slide into him. He's fucking me before he kills me! How sexy babe. I thought for a mere second why his body was so slick. He bounced on top of me moaning out softly seeing the cop walking around in the back ground searching for him and me. To save him and kill me. So many tempting things before my breaking point!

"Trunks yes!" He looks down at me and kisses me deeply. He has to hurry up with this so he doesn't get caught with me.

"Goten…you have..to ..hurry up…" I see him flash me a sad smile again. His hair falls down over his shoulders. Just like the first time we did this. Ever so lightly shines from cracks into the ceiling. This is the difference between the devil and a fallen angel. He's so beautiful.

"Trunks you have to go inside me this time, hard and rough." He whispers in my ear.

"Sure thing babe." I feel it already rising inside me to go. I see this angel bouncing on top of me. I began to think really why I began this at all, why I wanted to end it today of all days. My pace increases. Nothing happened on this day that's really important other than me. I feel my self on edge.

"You close Trunks?" He was flushed and nearly to blow. I nodded and I noticed him pick the pistol off my chest and lied down. I feel his lips come in contact with mine, tongues liking wildly inside each others mouth.

"Goten, I'm going to go in a second…" I whispered taking in a gasp. "I want you to know one thing baby…"

"What…?" I was moaning out his name.

"I won't stop until the music stops…" I feel my whole body starting to rack out it's orgasm inside of him.

"I love you baby!" I feel his mouth hit me and a loud bang into my ear.

"Love you always…forever." My body…so numb…baby?…black out

Goten POV

He needed to be taken care of more than that. His soul inside of him needed released from inside him. I had managed to pull up all of my clothes and his up. His lifeless body lay on the floor near the man that caused all of this. Carson Palace lat dead only two feet away. My heart cried out for what I had just done.

"SON ARE YOU OVER THERE!" A flash light hits me and rush over to me. Cops look in wonder as Trunks lay in his own blood.

"What the hell happened?"

"I got the killer." Tears were rolling down from my eyes.

"Great, it's fucking finally over."

"Goten you did a feat I never thought you had the guts to do." I looked down and picked up his lifeless body.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying him out of this hell hole that drowned him in the first place." I turned around and walked through the bloody walk way holding him tightly to my chest. His expression looked as if he were asleep.

"Son?" I walked out into the night dropping my pistol and laying my badge down with it. I sat down holding him close to my chest. He was still warm from his last heart beat. Tears fell from my eyes on his. He's gone, from my life and the world. Never again will I ever think about raising my gun to another person.

"Son, we can take that fucker down to the morgue to get him off your hands, you know?" I looked up at the cop, I forget his name but I wish he would just die.

"Do you know he was my lover you ass hole?" His eyes widened and backed off.

"What are you talking about? Are you with him in this killing shit?"

"No I had no idea he was doing this!" I cried out and kissed his forehead. His body was getting cold now.

Wow, that fucked up man. Did you see him before you shot him?" I looked up at him with death a shook my head.

"How could you do it!"

"He told me to do it for him, he wanted to be set free."

"Well since we wanted him dead or alive it don't matter." I got up and reached into my open vehicle and got my jacket out. I wrapped Trunks in it.

"I'm going to take him down to the morgue myself." Oh baby, if you could see what a wonderful thing you have done to me in return. Maybe you did get away with murder? But I love how you turned it into to kill off the haunting dreams walking around you.

--------------

After notes:

--------------

What a wild twist to this story. Don't worry this is not the end at all for Trunks, or Goten. Or is it? While Trunks may be dead in his arms? What about Goten's life will he give it up? Many more thoughts answered in the next chapter.


End file.
